


任君处置

by CrowleyYuki



Category: NCT
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyYuki/pseuds/CrowleyYuki
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 30





	任君处置

当李帝努神秘兮兮从身后拿出一个莫名其妙的东西时，黄荏筠就应该想到，这人是要搞事。

“你猜这是什么？”李帝努把这玩意摆到她的面前，黄荏筠想抓过来放手里好好看一看，却被李帝努拿走。

李帝努这小心翼翼的动作倒是让她有点好奇了，黄荏筠看着眼前这个半球形的，像是薄橡皮做成的东西，好像也没什么稀奇的，李帝努却当个宝贝一样，还带了医用手套，她想了又想，也没猜出来是什么。

“不知道，总不能是测肺活量时那个一次性的东西吧！”

黄荏筠当然猜不出来，这是李帝努意料之中的。要是黄荏筠猜到，那他接下来的准备就都打水漂了。

李帝努是个医生，因此对黄荏筠的生理期安全期危险期记得比她本人还认真，秉承着不能意外怀孕这个理念，每次做爱时的准备措施都很齐全。不过，也偶尔会有忍不住的情况下，但是他也只会在黄荏筠的安全期里，选择不戴。

“不对，给你一个提示，是你用的。”

“不知道……你快告诉我它是什么！”

显然，这时白羊的火爆性格被黄荏筠完完整整诠释出来，她试图再次去抢走李帝努手里的东西，却被猎人等个正着，李帝努顺势把她抱在怀里，一只手搂住她的细腰，用下巴蹭了蹭她额前的头发，然后，往她耳边吹气。

“你别闹我，快点告诉我。”

黄荏筠软了身子，看起来挺浪漫一动作，可是放在她腰间的那只手一点也不老实，两根手指在慢慢打转，她虽然不太怕痒，但是李帝努这个人他还是了解的，他在调情，估计下一秒，这只手就移动到她腿间了。

但是你先告诉我到底是什么啊！比起身体自然而然的反应，她的好奇心占了上风。

眼看下一秒小猫就要咬人了，李帝努这才开口：“这东西，学名宫颈帽、子宫帽、子宫隔膜，又名，女用避孕套。”

“是给你用的。”他还专门补充了一句。

他说的一本正经，只是这明显是话里有话，黄荏筠也是听出来了，她就是太容易心软。

之前有几次，两人都兴致勃勃，亲了一会黄荏筠就哼哼唧唧的，要李帝努快点进去，然而身上的人却突然起身，黄荏筠以为他要拔X无情，想用双腿缠住他，李帝努吻了吻她的唇瓣，接着从床头的柜子里拿出了一盒避孕套，黄荏筠也没过脑就直接开口：“我们今天直接来吧！”

没看到那人平时急切的样子，反倒是自己被他捏了捏脸。

“好好想想，今天是什么日子。”李帝努冷静地戴上安全套，在黄荏筠还没想到是什么日子的时候李帝努就突然插了进去。

“李太太，今天是你的危险期。”

李帝努曾经给黄荏筠很认真地上过一课，因为两人菜刚结婚，要孩子这件事他们决定过一年之后再商讨，所以李帝努把很多的关于安全措施的事情都一一讲述给她，不然他一冲动，然后他的那个做爱脑的小媳妇再一个没有原则，他们迟早中奖。

每次黄荏筠看李帝努跟隔着层薄膜，心里也不是很舒服，她问李帝努，有没有那种，吃了之后就很久都不会怀孕的药，李帝努说，有类似的，但是要打针，然而黄荏筠最讨厌的，就是打针。

“那吃药呢？”

“黄荏筠，从一个医生的角度来说，无论是打针还是吃药，对你的身体影响都是很大的，从一个丈夫的角度，我也不希望你受苦，听话，我戴套没什么，但是这些的副作用，真的很大。”

李帝努很欣慰黄荏筠这么想着自己，但是为了黄荏筠的身体，他不允许黄荏筠碰那些东西。

至于这个子宫帽，也是他考虑了很久，才真正拿出来准备试试的。国内使用这种方式避孕的不多，多数人在第一步就容易放弃，因为不好弄。但是李帝努作为一名专业的医生和一位极其有耐心的丈夫，他觉得可以试试。

是黄荏筠自己说的嘛，他当然要听从了。

黄荏筠看出来了，怪不得回家的时候李帝努特意说了句明天不用上班，明天是周六黄荏筠自然也不上班，接着吃完饭李帝努等她洗漱完之后，就开始了他早就准备好的计划。

但是，黄荏筠现在更想知道，这玩意……

“能放进去吗？”

李帝努笑：“你连老公都吃的进去，还担心这个？”

哼！满嘴荤话。

李帝努叫她在床上躺好，他说还有一些准备工作没有做完，黄荏筠整个人呈一个“大”字躺在床的正中央，她仔细一想觉得不太对，她这不就和古代侍寝的女人一样吗，眼巴巴等着人临幸，她可不能占了下风，于是把头转向浴室那边：“医生，我身体好难受，快帮我检查一下。”

“医生，我下面出水了，帮我堵一下好不好嘛。”

“老公，我好痒啊。”

正当黄荏筠想着要不要下床去看看李帝努到的在干什么时，他拿着一架DV机，把它放在床边，接着半躺在她身侧，不由分说的就把她的睡裙掀起来，白色的蕾丝内裤暴露在空气中。

“你、你要干嘛，你该不会是——”

“医生帮你治病，首先，把你的内裤脱掉。”

黄荏筠和他僵持了三秒钟，就率先示弱，她对李帝努这一专注的样子最抵挡不住，她微微起身，双手把腰间的带子往下脱，大概是不想被李帝努看见，自己穴里已经有点湿润，她尽量并起双腿，慢慢褪到脚下。

其实，原本在她洗澡之前就想过，要不要勾引一下李帝努，自己还特意把准备好的少女系情趣内衣和丝质睡衣拿到浴室，思来想去，还是换上了，只是现在，完全没有起到作用啊！她想要回避李帝努的视线，却被人全然抓住。

李帝努眯起双眼，稍微抬起下巴指了指：“把腿分开。”

黄荏筠不听：“你不要用对病人的方式对我！”

李帝努也不管那么多，直接把手伸进她的腿间，揉揉她大腿根处的软肉，那里是她的敏感点，黄荏筠下意识想收紧，直接把李帝努的手夹住了。

“啧，你看我对哪个病人这么说话。”为了惩罚她，李帝努故意用指尖去碰她的外阴，含羞待放的小花碰一下就抖，他用手指去寻找藏起来的花核，“你还说，不能你叫我帮你治病的吗？”接着往穴里探去。

黄荏筠被怼得哑口无言。

也不知道怎么回事，自从结婚后，她感觉自己怼人的能力下降了，说起来她和李帝努也是不打不相识，李帝努是个儿科医生，他们第一次见面的时候，是黄荏筠带着他哥哥的孩子去看病，那次，李帝努误会她是不负责的妈妈，虽然没有明说，但还是强调让她多注意一下孩子，小孩子虽然听不出来，但是大人能，黄荏筠知道他是把自己当成孩子的妈妈了，本想就这么应下去，反而孩子突然开口，说自己是他的姑姑，是爸爸妈妈让姑姑带他来的。

事后，李帝努向她道歉，他以为对方是粗心大意的妈妈，想提醒一下，反而弄巧成拙，黄荏筠表示不介意，其确实她也应该再多上点心，而且，也没有必要和陌生人解释太多，人家会觉得是欲盖弥彰，只是李帝努过意不去，硬是让她留下电话，说有空赔罪。

这样的男人，黄荏筠见多了，无非是想泡她，她本着成年人的人情世故，说以后有机会的，在孩子的病好了以后，她收到了李帝努的短信，想要当面再次道歉。

大概是觉得不答应他就会一直没完，黄荏筠只好赴约，但是李帝努和其他男人不一样，他真的就是在很诚挚的道歉。她只好说，自己是真的原谅他了。

吃完饭后，李帝努很体贴地送她到小区楼下，黄荏筠刚要下车时，李帝努急忙开口。

“你、你现在不讨厌我了吧，我们……做朋友好不好。”

黄荏筠觉得，倒是蛮可爱的一个男人。

但是可爱的男人变成了压在他身上的男人。

李帝努把她的双腿分开，穴里的模样全部都展现在他面前，他先是亲了一会儿，想着把黄荏筠弄舒服了再进行下一步。

关于旁边放着的DV 机，黄荏筠一直很想开口问他是什么时候准备好的，他们录过一次性爱视频，仅供李帝努收藏，连她都不能看，不过中间有个插曲，在换个姿势继续做的时候，李帝努不小心碰倒了架子，当然两人正处在兴致头上，才不会顾得上这些，所以黄荏筠猜，上次的视频应该也就录了个开头和声音。

李帝努不仅手指灵活，连舌头也是，粗糙的舌苔在她稚嫩的穴里流连，黄荏筠很快就受不了，她略微挣扎，接着李帝努退出一点，嘬了口她的阴核，黄荏筠差点没忍住尖叫出来。

“老婆，舒服吗？”

黄荏筠点点头，她还没缓过神时，李帝努把她抱在怀里，一只手把腿分开的很大，他拿起摄像机，调整好角度，放在她的腿间，接着，他拿起在旁边放置许久的子宫隔膜。

她明白了，李帝努是要把这个过程录下来。

“你——”黄荏筠扭头瞪着李帝努，可是坏心眼的男人在她嘴巴上重重亲了一口。

“我教你一次，以后看着视频自己弄。”

“我才不自己弄，你帮我弄。”

“也好，不然我也不太放心。”正和他意。

如果时光可以倒流，她一定要给前一秒说话的黄荏筠抽她一个大嘴巴子。

黄荏筠怕疼，所以身体一直紧绷着，李帝努只好安慰她，叫她放松，等她有些可以接受时，慢慢把子宫帽送入她体内。

“疼吗？”李帝努问她。

她摇头。

怕边缘会刮到她，李帝努特意抹了些润滑，黄荏筠没感觉到疼，只是镜头的注视加上身后男人滚烫的胸膛，弄得她真的超级紧张，胸膛跟着快速起伏。

李帝努见状，想摸摸她软绵绵的奶子，只是手掌刚覆上去。

“老婆，你在家怎么还穿胸衣呢，你是不是不想给我摸了……”李帝努装委屈。

提到这个她又羞耻又气：“还不是为了勾引你，笨蛋！”黄荏筠觉得这男的有的时候真的很不解风情。

再三确认黄荏筠没有什么不舒服的症状后，李帝努第一件事就是要脱掉她那件碍事的内衣，他本来是想把睡裙也扒下来的，但是看起来黄荏筠今天应该是好好准备了一番，就不浪费她的心意。

李帝努顺着裙摆把裙子往上推，直至褪到腰间，一只手手顺着缝隙伸进她的背后，黄荏筠被吻得迷迷糊糊，小舌头在李帝努的口腔里乱逛，全然没有注意到李帝努什么时候把她的内衣扣给解开了。

第一次的时候，李帝努笨得连两只手都解不开，还得黄荏筠亲自示范，而现在，李帝努完全能做到一只手解扣了。

“你看我厉不厉害。”李帝努把手放在她胸前，用力揉捏着她的双乳。

他尤其喜欢黄荏筠胸前那两团，圆润而上翘，奶子白嫩柔软，他一只手刚好握得住，还散发着香气，乳晕和乳尖是粉红色的，小小的两粒，又极度敏感，稍微碰一下就会发硬，就像现在这样，李帝努用拇指食指揉搓着那里，不仅乳粒变硬，黄荏筠也跟着呻吟。

李帝努继续吻她，她也被揉得很舒服，嘴上时不时传来一些哼哼唧唧的声音，大腿勾住李帝努的腰间去蹭他。

要在以往，他可能早就提枪上阵，但是这次不一样，不久之后他要去参加一个研讨会，少说也得一周左右，他和黄荏筠新婚没多久，就从没过上过苦了自己的日子，这要是一周都不能见到老婆，他真的是很难过。

所以，趁着明天两个人休息，他要做个够。

他把黄荏筠的头发拨弄到一侧，顺着颈线吻着她的脖子，舌尖跟着舔动，黄荏筠是易留痕迹的体质，即使过了三天，李帝努仍然能在她身上看到自己弄得杰作。

李帝努没急着把她的睡衣脱掉，他把睡衣吊带拨弄到两旁，用牙齿咬着她的锁骨，接着慢慢向下，含住了那颗早就挺立的小红点。乳尖隔着层布料，倒是更磨人了，黄荏筠感觉痒得不行，想把衣服扯开，被李帝努抓住，然后他换了另一面，两边胸前的布料都被他舔得湿漉漉的，此时黄荏筠的下身更是一片湿润。

他也有些忍耐不住了，李帝努把她胸口那两团乳肉从裙子里释放出来，好好舔弄了一番，手上也没有闲着，他解开自己的睡衣，掏出早已肿胀到发紫的阴茎，用手握住那里，蹭着黄荏筠的流满水的小穴。

大概是处于非常敏感的状态，李帝努越是这样黄荏筠越是觉得难耐，她真的很想要李帝努去填满她，可是一开口，想要说的话全变成了呻吟的声音。

在床上，李帝努是绝对的指挥官，尤其是，李帝努喜欢听她求饶，像刚出生的奶猫，喵喵叫着，他很喜欢听，在黄荏筠忍着不叫的时候，他会用尽各种办法，顶到她受不了而大声呻吟。

“老公，老公，给我……”

李帝努等的就是这一句话。

滚烫的阴茎插入湿热的穴里，黄荏筠被这种填满的快感冲昏了头，手胡乱的去摸李帝努的脸，他也抓住爱人的手指，把它含在嘴里，舌尖舔舐着指尖，黄荏筠有一种错觉，在李帝努插她的同时，她也在上李帝努。

爽到了！黄荏筠心里攀升起搞到了李帝努的快感。

李帝努当然不知道自家媳妇一瞬间竟然有这样的想法，和黄荏筠一样，在刚进去的时候，他爽到头皮发紧，低喘几声才继续往深处去探寻，抽出来一点，再插进去，看着她的穴内完全被自家捅开，没忍住掐着她的细腰就开始横冲直撞。

这样的后果是几个清晰的指印出现在和人家的腰间，李帝努把人抱起来，黄荏筠下意识把双腿盘紧，DV 机提示着她，他们之前的所有画面都被记录了下来，只是她没有空想太多，李帝努把她放在梳妆台上，后背突然感触到冰凉的桌面，冷不丁有点冷意，她缩了下肩膀，连带着穴肉也又缩了缩，弄得李帝努又来个十几个猛冲。

黄荏筠有洁癖，她不喜欢自己梳妆台上东西太过杂乱，于是化妆的东西都分门别类整理好，抽屉里也是一些她的护肤品，这也就导致了，如果她稍微把头往右偏，就能看见镜子里自己被李帝努弄得梨花带雨的样子，眼角发红，还含着泪，黄荏筠想，如果自己是个男的，看到这个画面也会硬吧，但是此时的她才不想看自己满脸春色的样子，黄荏筠把头转向另一边。

“后背好凉。”

他把黄荏筠从桌面上捞起来重新抱回怀里，怀里的人就像一只考拉，任由李帝努抱来抱去，她那点小心思李帝努当然是一清二楚，而他心里也产生了另一个想法，在梳妆台上不太方便，但是镜子的确很有用，李帝努背对着梳妆台，坐在旁边的长凳上，凳子是皮面的，就着这个姿势，黄荏筠跪在他腿间，此时李帝努的阴茎在活动中抽了出来，上面沾满了黄荏筠的淫水，他拿着他的肉棒，拍打在黄荏筠的肉穴上，她挺直了腰，把胸口往李帝努身上贴，两团肉就在他的眼前，李帝努怀心眼的咬了一口，他能感觉得到，黄荏筠在蹭他的肉棒。

“宝贝，自己来动。”

黄荏筠有一点特别好，只要做舒服了就很好说话，任李帝努摆弄，再不济他撒撒娇，黄荏筠就会心软，比如现在，黄荏筠双手撑着他的肩膀，在尝试着往下坐，几次都没有成功，她想用小手去扶一下，臀瓣上的疼痛让她忘了下一步的动作，她搂紧李帝努的脖子，不自觉地叫了一声。

“水都流到哥哥身上了，你说怎么办？”他又顺势顶了顶，一只手稳住她的要，用力拍打着黄仁俊的翘臀。

“看看镜子里的你。”

“不看不看！”

他的骚话黄荏筠听得面红耳赤，胡乱伸出一只手捂住李帝努的嘴巴。而李帝努则是伸出舌头，把她的手心舔得一片湿热。

终于进去了一个头，黄荏筠动作有些慢，龟头卡在穴里的触感倒是让李帝努更加心痒痒，李帝努手握她的一只乳，哄着她慢慢坐下去，黄荏筠像是掌握了要领，在能完全适应后，竟前后上下的晃动起来。

怕黄荏筠会摔下去，李帝努托住她的臀瓣，身上的黄荏筠缠着他要去亲他，李帝努把嘴唇献上去，主动权慢慢变成了他，黄荏筠没什么技巧，她很快就被吻得七荤八素，小舌尖被李帝努咬着，下嘴唇肿得不行，这副样子的黄荏筠在他身上扭动着，和他接吻，双乳摩擦着他的前胸，李帝努整个人都被刺激到，抱着身上的人狠狠地捅入那处温暖里。

那里不堪一击，穴内的软肉都死死吸住他的阴茎，挤压着他，李帝努被爽到头皮发麻，九浅一深的撞击变成了整根插入，黄荏筠也从小声呻吟变成忘情地尖叫，眼角因舒爽而逼出了眼泪。

她想要，想要高潮，想要李帝努射给她。

“老公……老公快给我吧，唔——我好想要。”

此时的黄荏筠也没有那么多原则，什么情话哄人的话都往外冒，让李帝努快点射给她。

明明已经箭在弦上，李帝努强忍着射出的欲望，啄了一口黄荏筠的唇角：“这么想要，忘了老公以前怎么教你的吗？”

李帝努还在顶弄她，黄荏筠真的要受不了了，她浑身泛红，喘息声夹杂着呻吟：“我……我是老公的……小母猫，小猫发情了，主人，帮我止痒。”

说完这番话后，黄荏筠感觉到体内的肉棒变得更大了，撑得她好满好涨，李帝努也没有再次折磨她，十几个冲刺后，精液一滴不漏全射在她的体内。她整个人软塌在李帝努的身上，没有任何力气，身体还在高潮的余温里面，小声喘息着，女人高潮的时间要比男人久，李帝努像抱宝宝那样拍着她的后背，含住她的耳垂，舔弄上面细小的绒毛。

李帝努没急着抽出来，这温柔乡只是一次还真是不够，他沿着黄荏筠的耳侧，吻到她的嘴唇上，黄荏筠也喜欢这种事后的缠绵，只是刚吻一会儿，她就紧忙推开李帝努。

他又硬了！

体内的家伙在缓慢苏醒，她忙着摇头，而李帝努把她带到床上，摁住她的双手。

“筠筠，好宝贝，老公还没吃饱。”

“你永远都吃不饱！”黄荏筠的声音还带着哭腔。

李帝努被逗笑了，在黄荏筠身上，他确实永远都吃不饱，第一次的那晚，自己像个毛头小子，一味横冲直撞，也不懂什么技巧，就是觉得亲她很舒服吃奶很舒服操穴也很舒服，怎么弄怎么不够，直到现在，他还是怎么都不够。

“我看你才是给我下了蛊，不然我怎么一见你就硬。”

黄荏筠讲不过他，就他歪门邪理多，不过这次李帝努倒是很贴心，说是他自己来，黄荏筠不用动，她乐得清闲。

穴里还往外流水，混着李帝努的精液，看起来淫荡的很，他压在黄荏筠的身上，穴口一张一合，仿佛是在勾引他快点进去，李帝努顺了她的意，扶着自己的鸡巴插了进去，里面的嫩肉又再次缠住他，那里面就像新开的花一样娇弱，只是轻轻一碰，黄荏筠就会发出细微的娇喘。

嫩花需要他的精液，才能开得更漂亮，更艳丽。

传统的体位可以让李帝努更清晰的看见黄荏筠在他身下的样子，那两颗双乳也肿了，白嫩的乳肉上都是他咬过的痕迹，刚高潮过不久的她还处于极度敏感的状态，他只是用指尖划过她的小腹，黄荏筠也会嘤咛。

李帝努这次动得很慢，故意在她敏感点上磨来磨去，手指玩弄着两颗乳珠，他俯下身，犹如婴儿喝奶般，整个口腔包裹住一颗，用牙尖轻咬着她的乳头，接着再一吸，他甚至有点羡慕他们未来的小孩，只要那孩子饿了一哭闹，黄荏筠就会主动脱下衣服把奶喂给孩子喝。

但是黄荏筠的一切，都是属于他的，他可以永远享用黄荏筠。

胸口上下起伏，胸前的触感很舒服，略微有一点痛，却又很舒服，黄荏筠觉得她被李帝努调教的已经很能适应这种轻微的疼痛，就连他拍打自己的屁股，都会莫名产生一种快感。

“帝努，重一点……”

她没说到底是让李帝努嘴上吸得重一点还是下面操得重一点，但是他的确都满足她，黄荏筠在适应他，从一开始做了一次就喊累，甚至是操晕过去，现在黄荏筠已经完全可以适应他这种高强度式做爱，他不想一周都碰不到黄荏筠，由奢入俭于他而言实在是太难了，在性事上，除了戴套这一事，他可是从未苦过自己，只能看着视频自己用手解决，着实不容易。

“宝贝，亲亲老公。”

黄荏筠听了这话，伸出手臂，勾着他的脖子就把嘴唇送上去，在接吻与抽插中，再一次把黄荏筠带上高潮，这一晚上，她已经泄了太多次，李帝努知道她再这样下去对身体不好，在黄荏筠高潮的同时射了出来，她的身体被射满了，李帝努把肉棒从她的花穴里抽出来时，液体直顺着缝隙放下流。

他想拿DV机记录下来，可是DV机的灯灭了，电池早已没电，李帝努看红了眼，抓起旁边放着的手机拍了好几张，艳红的肉穴里满是白浆，穴口被操弄的合不上，是最诱人的花，伊甸园里的苹果。

浑身上下的乏力感让黄荏筠无法阻止李帝努这种行为，她只能收拢双腿：“变态……”

李帝努立刻缠住黄仁俊的身子，把手机扔到一边，亲吻着她的额角：“原谅我吧，太太，都怪你太诱人。”

在黄荏筠面前，他永远都是个衣冠禽兽。

泡澡的时候黄荏筠仍没缓过神来，整个过程完全靠李帝努帮她擦身子，当然了该占的便宜他也没少占，黄荏筠想，只要不太过分，就放任他好了。

只可惜她太低估李帝努的实力。

两具肉体过于亲密，黄荏筠感觉身后有个东西在慢慢苏醒，她也清醒了，催促着李帝努起身擦干。

李帝努也没说什么，只是拿了一块大浴巾把黄荏筠包好，裹得严严实实的，自己只是勉强擦了擦，他也想到此为止的，可是身体又被黄荏筠撩动起来，他想了想，把黄荏筠抱到洗手台上。

“你干嘛？”

“帮你擦干头发。”

他说的正直，可是目光却在打量着黄荏筠浴巾下没有遮盖住的小腿，上面挂着水珠，两只脚在前后摆动着，完全注意到，眼前的男人又狼变了。

李帝努说，帮帮我。

男人虽然没有明说，但黄荏筠心里也清楚，他是又想要了，只是……

“老公……都肿了，我疼。”

“用手好不好？”

本来李帝努就是这样想的，就算黄荏筠答应他，他也只会让她摸一摸而已。

她今天太累了，他不舍得。

刚洗完澡后的手掌发干，黄荏筠叫李帝努去拿架子上的乳液，然后倒在手心里，那东西她摸过很多次，每次她都很好奇，这个大家伙真的进得去自己的身体里吗，不仅是这样，它还会在自己的手上变得更大，轻微的抖动代表这身体的主人很舒服，她看着李帝努站在他身边，完全一副听筠处置的样子，顿时出现了一点坏心眼，黄荏筠伸出指尖，在他的马眼上轻微刮了一下，装作是不小心，果然，李帝努抖了一下。

她渐渐去撩动其他的地方，结实的腹肌自然不能错过，只是也不能忘了李帝努的肉棒，毕竟让他射出来才是首要任务。

现在的李帝努是一只蚕食的狼，本就没吃饱，黄荏筠这几下更是把他激得兴奋，原本把玩着她胸部的手掌渐渐松开，他握住那只摸着他肉棒的小手，带着她加快速度，他舔咬着黄荏筠的肩膀。

“要不是看在你小嘴肿了，今天非要干到你怀孕不可。”

而黄荏筠突然想起来什么，反驳他：“哼，我戴避孕套了。”

“你要是没戴，现在肚子里就揣着我的种了，就今天这量，保不齐几个呢。”李帝努含住她的耳垂吮吸着。

她也不管一个医生怎么会说出这么没谱的话，倒是手有些酸了，为了能让李帝努快点射，什么淫词浪话全都往外冒。

“老公，快射给小骚猫吧，猫猫想喝牛奶。”

是黄荏筠说的，也是李帝努没忍住，他射得太急，甚至还有一点溅到到了她的脸上，李帝努想找纸巾帮她擦掉，可是黄荏筠却用手指，把脸上的液体擦掉，然后用舌头把那些东西一一舔干净。

“我刚洗好的澡呢，都怪你。”嘴上上埋怨的话，可语气是娇嗔的，动作是充满情色的。李帝努觉得，黄荏筠手里也许有一个遥控器，在操作着自己所有的身体部位，他想要去亲她，去抱她，而黄荏筠，都会允许他。

他抓着黄荏筠的脚背，在足尖上留下一个吻。

象征着永远的忠诚。

黄荏筠从洗手台说下来，李帝努拉着她的手，在水龙头下一起冲洗着，李帝努的两只手可以完全包住她，同时，他也可以从身后完全圈住她。

从外在到灵魂深处，再也没有人会比他们更相配。

在睡觉之前，黄荏筠还想到一件事。

“我身体的子宫隔膜不需要拿出来吗？”

她差点把这事给忘了。

李帝努重新把她搂紧怀里，向她解释道：“做完后8-12个小时取出，安心睡吧。”他吻了吻黄荏筠的额头，李帝努真的黄荏筠一定不会记得的，她累了一夜，第二天醒来肯定很晚了，到时候，还是要靠他。

黄仁俊很快就睡着了，不过在梦里，她还是在做爱。

前半部分还好，她梦见他们在家里休息，可是休息休息着，就滚到了床上去，衣服整个敞开，李帝努靠在她身旁吃奶，而梦里的她还嫌不够，还指了指另一侧。李帝努手上的动作也没闲着，往她的甬道里深入着，好像在抠挖着什么一样，她不由得叫了两声，可是这感觉太真实了。

她缓缓睁开眼睛，原来梦与现实是想通的。

和梦里一模一样。

“你——”

“嘘，你看你，到时候了还不拿，我叫你你还不醒，这不，还好有我，还不快谢谢我。”

李帝努又在骗人，他分明就是想把自己弄醒。

“啧，你说说，我就是想把子宫帽拿出来，怎么穴里又发水了呢，看了还是得需要老公帮你喝光。”

这个男人睁着眼睛说瞎话的本事黄荏筠已经见过太多次，但是，李帝努弄得确实挺舒服的。

谁叫自己总是心软呢？

下次吧，她想试试一下，做女王的感觉，紧身小皮衣加上皮靴，想想都S到爆炸 。

至于李帝努那边，他早上接到消息，说研讨会延后。

还好，他不用和老婆分开太久了。


End file.
